1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices and more particularly to a multi-tiered rotating display suitable for displaying articles of merchandise such as gelatin and pudding products in supermarkets and other points of sale.
2. The Prior Art
At the present time there are a large variety of commercially available display devices. However, there is still a need for a display device which is easily assembled and provides an attractive way to present articles of merchandise for sale, such as boxes of gelatin and pudding.